


Canon Street

by Soundof39



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ben really likes Joe, Bohemian Rhapsody, Falling In Love, Joe has a dog, Joe is soft and rambles, M/M, that dog really likes Ben, they're both in their 20s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundof39/pseuds/Soundof39
Summary: Joe's dog loves to run away and play match maker.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all just my minds creation obviously nothing is real. 
> 
> Hey, guys, basically I'm doing a writing assignment for English, and I normally write a lot of dark creepy shit, but I was inspired to write something cute, and the only way I could write about people falling in love was if it was BenxJoe yikes. Anyways, I'm not a writer, but I figured I'd post these short writings here anyways in case anyone feels like reading them.
> 
> Please check out this beautiful collage made by @real___remy. It's absolutely amazing:  
> https://real---remy.tumblr.com/post/182521916207/canon-street-by-soundof39

"Saige, get back here! Seriously, Saige, please!" Joe's legs were on fire and his lungs felt dangerously tight as he gasped for air in between those desperately shouted words. While he ran down the sloping, only mildly busy sidewalk, he thought to himself how this damned dog would be the death of him. 

They'd spent three joyous years together full of belly rubs, top notch dog food that's honestly better than what Joe himself gets to eat some nights, and endless walks around town and the woods outside the city, and yet she still finds it necessary to go running off down Canon street every time they pass that enticing little pottery shop, with the pastel walls and perfectly white Scandinavian inspired barstools that Joe so desperately wants to go to. He'd get to go inside one day, but that day certainly wasn't meant to be today seeing as his Australian Cattle Dog was jumping at the legs of some poor guy two blocks down from him. 

As Joe approached, no longer running because he was quite frankly dead tired after just one minute of being active probably thanks to his muscle composition that, according to the 23andMe test he took, is "uncommon in elite power athletes," he heard the smoothest British accent coming from the blond man before him.

The guy, whose winter-coat clad back had been facing Joe, was crouching down to pat the back of Joe's happy little pup but turned when Joe finally stepped up behind him. "Is this sweet girl yours?," he asked as his pale green eyes locked with Joe's. In that moment Joe felt the briefest fluttering within his chest, but he quickly nodded his head "yes," in response to the question. "She's absolutely gorgeous, but I'm guessing she's also a cheeky little thing. I've definitely seen her around here a number of times." The guy continued playing with Saige, but Joe couldn't find the right words to stay as he found himself stuck staring at the other man's broad shoulders and biceps evident from beneath the coat.  
Eventually, however, he was shook from his daze when he noticed the stranger staring up at him expectantly. 

"I'm sorry," Joe coughed, "what, uh, what did you say?" 

Joe's confusion clearly tickled something inside the blonde whose laughter turned to a smirk as he repeated his question. "Your dog. What's she called?" 

"Oh, right, right of course. Her name's Saige. She's about five years now, but I've only had her for three. Surprisingly, she's a rescue dog- I mean of course I'd never support breeders. I just meant that it's surprising to have found her in the shelter, especially with the increasing demand for Australian Cattles around here." Joe realized he was rambling on much beyond just telling this stranger his dog's name, but judging by the happy look on the other man's face, he was interested in what Joe was saying. "Anyways, I love her dearly, but you're right, she's quite naughty and thinks it fun to run down this street like a madman." 

Just then, the man stood up with Saige's leash in one hand and the other thrusted in Joe's direction. "I'm Ben. It's nice to meet you…"

"Joseph." 

"Joseph. I like that name," he smiled as the words left his lips, "almost as much as I like Saige." Joe chuckled in response as his dog perked up at her name being spoken. Ben gave Saige a few last pets before handing her leash back over to her owner. "Well, as much as I'd love to spend all day playing with your dog, I've got to be off now or rather five minutes ago. I think my mates will be a bit peeved that I've been on break this long." He turned to the dog as he spoke, "Saige, be a good girl, and don't make your poor dad run after you so much, unless it's down here, of course, because I'd love to see him again sometime soon."

With that, Ben set off towards the slightly worn stairs of the record shop to the right of where they'd been chatting, but just before entering, he turned to Joe and waved with that same smirk from earlier plastered on his face. Joe could feel the heat lingering in his cheeks as he watched Ben slip behind the glass door adorned with posters and a sign that read "Mother Mercury."

~~~

It was later that evening when Joe returned home and Saige sauntered off to her water bowl, leaving Joe alone in the front room of his apartment, that he felt himself let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. Today had started just like any other Saturday with only a half day in the office followed by lunch with Rami, his gossiping about some fashion photographer he'd met when he was collecting his mail from the 3rd floor the previous day, and finally a walk, for which Joe had had to bundle up extra warmly, with Saige around the artsy sector of his city because both he and Saige loved to catch sight of the bold outfits people often sported in this area of town even on such a windy day. 

It was the walk that changed his routine though. Never has he finally caught up with Saige and found her being loved to death by anyone other than that one time when he arrived to a young girl, no more than four years, petting Saige as her mother's apologetic face met Joes. This time, however, Saige's victim was a pretty, British, fellow 20 something that Joe couldn't wipe from his mind. Ben had said he's seen Saige running around before, so does that mean he's also caught sight of panting Joe running down the hill with flailing arms and red cheeks? 

Joe's beyond mortified at the thought, so he kicked off his shoes and headed into his kitchen to fetch a glass of water before heading to his bedroom to try and get some work done. A few minutes into editing one of his journalist's newest pieces on some university that's facing an immense lack of funding, however, he caught himself opening a new tab on Safari and typing in the words "Mother Mercury record shop." The same fluttering in his chest returned as he clicked through the shop's website to find the 'About Us' section that opened with a big image of a very handsome, lanky brown-haired man with one arm thrown over the shoulder of a shorter and oh so familiar blond.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is all Joe can think about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I 600% think Hardzello is platonic.  
> I'm sorry my chapters are so short and very much un-edited, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless.
> 
> shout out to my friend and gf who spent over an hour trying to find my account and are now pushing me to keep writing.

It had been just over a week since Joe met Ben for the first time on that windy Saturday afternoon, and he hadn't gone a single day since without viewing the image, which was now bookmarked to save him the trouble of typing the store's URL upwards of once a day, of the two men he had since learned are Gwilym and Ben, the owners of Mother Mercury Records. 

According to the blurb under the image, Gwilym and Ben were originally from the UK, where they had grown up together as best friends after meeting as toddlers way back in daycare. Despite the geographical separation they faced when Gwilym's parents had to move for business reasons, the two remained extremely close, which is why after graduating from university, they moved to America together and opened their record shop, which had been open now for about two years. The whole selling records thing was apparently something they used to dream about as kids when Ben was learning to play the drums and both were falling in love with the music of artists such as The Smiths, Bowie, and especially Queen. They never really talked much about as they grew older until Gwilym got into business in uni, and everything just sort of fell into place.

Based on the countless reviews Joe had read, the record shop seemed to be extremely well received for the rainbow of artists and genres represented in the store as well as the library-like check out system in which a customer could rent a vinyl from the library section for a week by leaving twenty dollars and something else of personal value as an extra little safety measure ensuring Ben and Gwilym would get their records back. The whole thing sounded pretty neat to Joe, but unfortunately, he had lost his own record player years back and had yet to purchase a new one.

The turning of a key in his front door's lock brought Joe out of his thoughts as Rami, arms lined with bags of takeout and a new toy for Saige, entered the apartment shutting the door quickly to block the cold from spilling into the cozy atmosphere inside. Sometimes Joe regretted that night a few months back when he and Rami decided since they no longer shared an apartment, they would give each other a spare key in case of emergencies and the like. While Joe had only used his key to Rami's apartment once when he knew his friend was too ill to even get out of bed to unlock the door, Rami, of course, had repeatedly used his key as though it was the key to his own apartment with a whole lot of unannounced visits. 

Even though Joe sometimes got irritated for a minute or two at the intrusion into his space, he was always quick to get over it because honestly he missed living with his best friend, and things can get pretty lonely when the only other living creature around you is a dog. Absolutely no offense meant to his dear Saige, but Joe's the type of guy that needs to talk to someone and be heard. Rami is absolutely perfect at that; something in his face, posture, and energy when listening to whatever rant Joe is on brings Joe a much needed sense of comfort. Oh, and Rami always brought food, which was a definite bonus in all the impromptu hangout sessions because who is Joe to turn his best friend away when he's carrying delicious dinner and probably some sickeningly sweet dessert for later in the night. 

"Hey, lover boy, I've brought us a bit of everything tonight because I couldn't decide for shit." Rami, already on his way to the kitchen after having dropped the stuffed rhinoceros on the floor for an overly excited Saige, called out to Joe, who was getting a film they'd seen countless times before up and ready to go once his friend returned with their Chinese food. The movie, _120 BPM_ , was one of those beautifully heart wrenching films the boys loved to watch together just to out all their emotions, and for some reason, Joe just felt like tonight was that kind of evening. 

"Excuse me, Ram, but who exactly is the lover boy here? If I'm not mistaken, you've been going on about that photographer, Lucy something or other, for days now. Not to mention the fact that you've definitely been going out of your way for the stupidest stuff just to run into her." 

Rami peeked his head out of the kitchen archway briefly to glare at his friend. "Don't turn this one on me, Mazzello. We've all seen me head over heels for someone before, but it's been ages since you've seen you stuck up one someone like this. Do you know how many times I've either listened to you talk about Ben or his store or caught you staring at that admittedly rather attractive image of the blond and his friend?" Rami had finished up assembling heaping plates for each of the guys and had out to the living room where Joe was slumped down on his soft heather-grey couch. 

As soon as Rami's bottom hit the cushion, Joe snatched up the fullest plate of food. "I'm not stuck on anyone," Joe said defensively- a tone he often took when it came to his love life. "I'm merely intrigued by this guy's record shop. I think we should check it out sometime. Support local shops, you know," his words earning a grin from the other boy.

"In case you've forgotten," Rami's fork was pointed towards Joe's face for emphasis, "you completely trashed your record player that night you'd been drinking at Darya's. So why on earth would we need to go record shopping?" 

"We agreed never to speak about the details of that night." Joe mumbled grumpily. "Besides, they probably sell them- record players I mean. We have over a dozen records between our collections, so why don't we get something to actually play them instead of letting them collect dust?"

Rami sighed at his obstinate friend, "Fine, we can go there tomorrow to check out what they've got, but so help me God, Joseph, you're going to talk to Ben before we leave. Deal?"

"Yeah, yeah, deal. Now let me eat my mess of takeout to the beautiful voice of Nahuel Pérez Biscayart before we get to the sad scenes that'll have me crying into my rice, okay?" 

Rami shook his head and smiled at Joe in amusement before turning his eyes to the TV screen, where they'd be stuck for nearly two hours as the story of two lovers unfolded before them. 

As Joe watched the film, however, he grew distracted. Every time Nathan looked at or touched Sean endearingly, Joe couldn't help but imagine green eyes lovingly lingering over his face and body. He tried to shake the images from his mind, but it wasn't until the end of the movie, when his eyes qwew too full of tears, that he was able to brush aside the image of the boy from that Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending upon how busy my week is, I might not be able to write much until the weekend.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to post this, and I haven't read it in a week, so I'm sorry for whatever shit you're about to read. 
> 
> I don't know if I'm going to keep writing just because I'm like weirdly tired all the time and have little motivation to actually do anything ugh senior year :( 
> 
> Add me on twitter @deakysboots if you want

Joe woke up surprisingly early for a Sunday morning, which, along with Wednesdays, was a completely work-free day for both him and Rami. Joe’s standard of early isn’t all that high though as he normally slept until noon; currently, however, it was 11:00, and he had the whole day ahead of him as soon as Rami would wake up.

The lack of work to attend the next morning explains why the two had spent their Saturday night gorging on the Chinese takeout and candy that Rami had brought over for their (unexpected) movie night. They often did this sort thing instead of going out to the bar like many of their other friends from college did, but they were content with it. It reminded them of when they were younger, and it was a great way to just relax for once at the end of a week. 

After finishing BPM, they got about halfway through Stand By Me, again, it was a night for emotions to be spilled, before Rami’s yawns became a little too frequent as he snuggled up against Joe with his head resting on the later boy’s shoulder. After a few more minutes, having not wanted to wake Rami as soon as he had settled, Joe nudged his friend a bit and softly told him to get some sleep in Joe's actual bed. 

Despite being 24 year old men, sharing a bed was anything but weird; after being friends for 17 of those years, they had grown comfortable, overly so as some, like Joe’s mother, might say, with one another. It’s honestly quite difficult to go through adolescence and it’s nightmarish puberty, the young adulthood struggles of college, and then work in the same office without being as close, in the utmost platonic way, as they were. 

As Joe cleaned up the food and thankfully paper plates from his living room’s coffee table, his mind had wandered to Ben and how he would see him in just a few hours. This thought process of his left Joe with a burning sense of excitement that night as he fell asleep, and even when he woke up, he was still feeling giddy like a kid on his way to get an ice cream cone in the hot summer sun. 

Apparently Joe’s excitement was a little too obvious as the first thing Rami said upon waking up and seeing Joe’s cheesy smile was, “I see our little lover boy is back once more.” Joe laughed but quickly pinched the skin of Rami’s arm. “Ah, fuck, I take it back. Good morning to you, you big grump.” 

Joe rolled his eyes as he spoke, “Get up you bastard. I’m going to shower, but I’m in desperate need of some coffee.” 

“Can’t we just stop at that shop near Main St.? It’s so much better than whatever excuse of coffee you have in your kitchen.” Joe should know by now that Rami always refuses his coffee, saying it’s “too sweet” or “not dark enough,” but Joe likes that shit and can’t help but try to get his friend hooked. 

“As you wish, my Queen. I’ll see you shortly,” Joe sang as he ran off to the bathroom to get ready. 

~~  
It was about 45 minutes later when Joe and Rami had finally finished getting ready and were picking up their freshly made coffees from the café. Joe was sporting a green sweater with a black jean jacket thrown overtop as it was a little warmer than it had been last weekend, and Saige, who was happily trotting along between him and Rami, was wearing a collar the same shade as Joe’s sweater because Rami had insisted they match. 

As they approached Mother Mercury Records, Joe’s stomach began to feel tight. “Oh fuck. What about Saige? I don’t want to leave her out front.” 

“Didn’t you say Ben was like super in love with Saige? I’m sure he’ll be fine with her coming in if we ask,” Rami assured his red headed friend. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Joe sighed trying to ease his nerves as they walked up the stairs to the shop. Seconds after he opened the door and stepped inside, he saw Ben walk around the corner to greet the customers that had triggered the door’s bell to ring. His face lit up as soon as he saw who it was standing there. 

“Joseph and Saige! My two favorite people- well, animals really,” he called out excitedly as he jogged over and began petting Saige, who was jumping up to meet the blond’s hands. 

“Is it alright that she’s in here?” Joe questioned. 

“We’re very pet friendly in here and even have a cat, Timothy, lying around somewhere. So as long as Saige doesn’t hurt my baby Tim, she’s free to roam all over the store.” Ben smiles as he turns his attention from the dog to Joe and Rami. “Alright, Joe, who’s your friend here?” 

“I’m Rami. Joe’s best friend and fashion adviser. I’ve heard a lot about you this past week,” Rami smirks. Joe’s cheeks are burning up, especially as he sees Ben’s grin. 

“Oh, really? Good things I hope.” 

“Beyond good, truly. Little Mazzello over here has been all over your website and suddenly fallen into his passion for records again,” Rami continued to speak for Joe, who was staring sheepishly at the floor. 

Ben noticed Joe’s disposition and reached a hand out to his shoulder, giving it a tiny squeeze. “Mazzello, eh? Your name keeps getting better. I’m glad you’ve had a record revival. How about I show you guys some of my favorites, sound good?” 

Joe smiled, less embarrassed now. “Yeah, I’d like that, but first, I kind of need a new record player,” he trailed off, but Rami was quick to jump in with the whole story of how a drunken Joe had gotten a little too sad listening to Too Much Love Will Kill You, removed the vinyl, and proceeded to pour his drink over the player, which unfortunately was just a bit too much for the old machine. Ben’s laughter was so deep and pretty that Joe couldn’t even feel embarrassed from his story being told because he was so happy to hear Ben. 

Probably hearing the ruckus coming from the three men up front, a tall man Joe recognized as Gwilym came forwards. “Hey, guys! Judging by Ben’s flirtatious laughter and this adorable dog down here, I’m guessing you’re Joseph” 

Joe nodded, smiling a little more than before at Gwilym’s remark. “Yup, I’m Joe, this is my dog Saige, and this is my buddy Rami,” Joe introduces each member of his group. 

“And based on Joe’s stalking, I’m guessing you’re Gwilym, the lifelong bestie?” Rami questioned.  
“The one and only! So, what are you guys in for today?” 

“Well Joe’s looking for a record player, and since Ben mentioned him earlier, I sort of just want to find Timothy. Would you happen to know here he is, Gwil?” Rami smiled slyly at the taller man. 

“Oh, naturally. I’ll lead you right to him, and Ben can help Joe out with that record player,” Gwil beamed, motioning Rami off somewhere into the shop. 

“Well, I guess that just leaves us then,” Ben smiles, and all Joe can concentrate on was the way Ben’s skin was almost glowing in the sunlight shining through the window of the store’s upper loft. “Shall I show you what we’ve got in stock?” Joe nodded, following closely behind Ben as the three walked to where the record players were on display.


End file.
